Eddie J. Fernandez
Eddie J. Fernandez (19?? - ) Film Deaths *''Courage Under Fire (1996)'' [Stunts]: Presumably one of the various soldiers (possibly playing various others) shot to death by members of Meg Ryan's platoon. *''Minority Report (2002)'' [Stunts]: Plays a construction worker who presumably falls to his death after Tom Cruise causes Neal McDonough's jetpack to go out of control, hitting the podium Eddie and the other workers are on to collapse. *''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) [Stunts]: Plays one of the various French legion soldiers seen prior to being ambushed by the Vietcong at the beginning of the film. He was either killed in the car grenade explosion or afterwards off-screen. *''The Missing (2003)'' [Mexican Slave Trader]: Stabbed and killed by Eric Schweig. *''The Rundown (2003)'' [Stunts]: Falls to his death along with Christopher Walken's other nearby henchmen when Dwayne Johnson causes the tower Fernandez and Co. are on to tip over. *''Bad Boys II (2003)'' [Stunts]: Plays one of several guards blown up by the Miami cop's robotically transported time bomb. *''Spider-Man 3 (2007)'' [Policeman at Sand Truck]: Consumed by sandstorm caused by Thomas Haden Church. For more details, see Emilio Rivera's version of the role since EJF is the stunt double. *''Half Past Dead 2'' (2007 Video) [Stunts]: Killed in a fight with guards. *''Iron Man (2008)'' [Stunts]: Blown up along with other terrorists working for Faran Tahir when Robert Downey Jr. (in metal suit) sets various flammable containers on fire, causing a huge explosion, engulfing them all. *''Rambo (2008)'' [Diaz]: Burned to death by enemy Thailand soldiers' boat's flamethrower. For more information, see Reynaldo Gallego's article. *''The Expendables (2010)'' [Stunts/General Garza]: Dies seven different times, each time as a different enemy soldier character by either Sylvester Stallone or Jason Statham each of the first six times. His seventh death is doubling for David Zayas' character after he falls off his mansion from being shot to death by Eric Roberts. For more details on his various deaths, see here. *''The Mechanic (2011)'' [Lara's Guard]: Shot and killed in a fight with Jason Statham. *''Limitless (2011)'' [Gennady Thug]: Accidentally shot by a blinded Ray Siegle, while attempting to kill Bradley Cooper, when Bradley yells in Russian for him to shoot, causing Ray to confuse the two. *''The Last Stand (2013)'' [Agent McKay]: Shot in the head by Eduardo Noriega. *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Stunts]: Killed in the final battle presumably. *''In the Blood'' (2014) [Officer Perin]: Impaled in the face with his own shovel by Gina Carano. *''Sabotage (2014)'' [Apartment Hitman #2]: Shot several times by Joe Manganiello. *''Jurassic World (2015)'' [Paddock Worker]: Eaten by the Indominus rex while trying to escape from its enclosure. TV Deaths *''Oz: God's Chillin (1997)'' [Julio Martinez]: Neck snapped by Leon Robinson. *''CSI: Miami: Kill Zone (2002)'' [Jason Groves]: Shot in the head with a Sniper Riffle by Nelson J. Perez. *''Alias: Firebomb (2003)'' Priest: Burned to death Along with Several Pedestrians with a Neutron Bomb planted on a Church by David Anders on Ron Rifkin's Orders. *''24: Day 4 Prequel (2004 video short)'' [Coyote]: Blown up along with Robert Alonzo by Faran Tahir's planted bomb. *''CSI: Miami: Rampage (2006)'' [Mala Noche Gang Member 1]: Shot to death along with Craig Bonaventura by David Caruso. *''The Unit: 200th Hour'' (2006) [Stunts]: Shot to death by Max Martini's cover fire. *''The Unit: The Kill Zone'' (2006) [Sniper- militia member]: Shot in the head by Dennis Haysbert. *''Numb3rs: Blackout (2006)'' [Gang Soldier #4]: Shot and killed in a gunfight with the show's protagonists after Eddie takes out three of the security guards with a silenced pistol. *''24: Day 6: 1:00PM - 2:00PM (2007)'' [Stunts]: Shot to death by one of the CTU SWAT team members as he's about to shoot at Kiefer Sutherland. *''24: The Rookie Day 3- Extraction'' (2008 web series) [Stunts]: Run over by Jeremy Ray Valdez's car after Eddie and another armed guard take over a bank. *''General Hospital'' (2008 unknown episode) [Stunts]: Stabbed in the neck by Sebastian Roche. *''Knight Rider: Fly by Knight'' (2009) [Valdivia]: Blown up by a bomb as Eddie is digging in the ground for some stolen loot. (I haven't seen all of this episode only what's on Eddie's demo reel.) *''Meteor'' (2009 mini-series) [Mexican Bogus Cop]: Shot to death in a fight with one of the main characters. *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Identity (2009)'' [Mexican Thug]: Shot to death by LAPD. *''Criminal Minds: A Rite of Passage (2010)'' [Drug Cartel Mechanic]: Shot to death with a Shotgun by Mike Doyle. *''Breaking Bad: Full Measure (2010)'' [Cartel Gunman #1]: Shot to death along with Ben Bray by Jonathan Banks. *''CSI: NY: Sangre Por Sangre (2010)'' [Panthro Torres]: Hits his head when he falls on the canopy of a balcony after Edward James Olmos shoots him. *''Dexter: Those Kind of Things (2011)'' [Omar Rivera]: Stabbed and killed (off-screen) by Colin Hanks. *''NCIS: One Last Score (2011)'' [Ruleo Medilla]: Murdered body found at a crime scene. For more information, see Enrique Castillo's version of the role. *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Plan B (2011)'' [Stunt Driver]: Plays a tattooed gunman shot to death by the NCIS: LA team members in a chaotic shoot-out. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot (2013)'' [Stunts]: Plays a subway thug thrown up into the air by J. August Richards. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 (2013)'' [Stunts]: Plays an enemy soldier shot to death by both Clark Gregg and Leonor Varela. *''The Last Ship: El Toro (2014)'' [El Toro henchman]: Stabbed and killed in a fight with Travis Van Winkle. Gallery EddieJFernandez1.jpg|Eddie J. Fernandez in Limitless (2011). EddieJFernandez2.jpg|Eddie J. Fernandez in Limitless (2011). Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Costa Rican actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:People who died in The Expendables Films Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:24 cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members